I CARE ABOUT YOU
by Wentworthfan-LEXI
Summary: Set after series 2 episode 6 some chapters will be M rated. What will happen and will Lexy tell Sam about what happened with the stalker and bea, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I CARE ABOUT YOU 

Chapter 1 :- The day after the night before

Sam awoke the night after her and Lexy had shared the full night together. Sam felt a panic attack starting deep down inside her, Sam quickly gets out of the bed. Sam runs into the bathroom not wanting to show her vulnerable side again. Lexy awakes feeling Sam move from the bed, Lexy follows her, Sam looks in the mirror knowing she's having a breakdown.

Sam slides down the wall and onto the floor panicking and crying. Lexy knocks on the door starling Sam "Sam are you ok?" No reply come from the bathroom but Lexy here's muffled sobs. Lexy slowly opens the door to see Sam crying and shaking on the floor. Lexy kneels down next to Sam holding her hands.

"Breath deeply into your hands like last time it will pass" Lexy says, Sam looks at Lexy doing as she says. It passes moment later. "Sam come on what's going on?".

"I can't handle anything it was my fault it all is" Sam says Lexy knows she referring to Ryder.

"It's not and it's ok" Lexy say holding Sam close to her. A few minutes later Lexy stands up holding her hands out for Sam. Sam takes her hands standing up.

"Back to bed" Lexy says hopefully.

"Yeah Lexy are you not at work today" Sam says wondering.

"No day off today" Lexy says as she leads Sam back to the bedroom. Sam looks at Lexy smiling, Lexy drops herself onto the bed pulling Sam on top of her.

Lexy kisses Sam gently on the lips like the night before, she kisses down Sam's jaw line. Sam Moans lightly, Lexy cups Sam's breast in her hand grinning.

Lexy Sucks on Sam's neck making Sam moan out loudly. Lexy holds Sam's naked body close to her own, Sam's arms snake around Lexy's waist. Lexy thrusts two fingers into Sam fast, Sam Moans loudly running her hand up and down Lexy's back "Oh my god lexy that feels so good" Sam Moans lexy thrusts another finger into Sam. Sam hit climax cumming on Lexy hard moaning her name. Lexy just looks at Sam love streaming though her eyes, she had thought sam was amazing and great from the first time she'd met her.

Lexy smiles then moves the strands of hair stuck to Sam's forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexy lays on the bed properly so does sam. Sam smile at Lexy knowing at some point this could be serious just not right now and she decides just to focus on today and a day alone with Lexy in the bedroom not thinking of the outside world. Sam goes under the covers crawling holding lexy's thighs. Sam took lexy's clit into her mouth and Rubs Lexy's breasts. Lexy Moans loudly, Sam fingers Lexy while Sucking her clit hard.

"Oh god sam" Lexy screams holding her head down on her clit. Lexy Cums hard in Sam's mouth. Sam moves off and goes to lay next to Lexy in the bed. Sam puts her arms out for Lexy to lay with her. Lexy moves into Sam's arms.

"Lexy, I'm sorry can we talk" Sam says holding Lexy.

"Course, Sam" Lexy says looking at Sam.

"Ermmmm Lexy we can't be together... seriously not right now you know that" Sam says gulping.

"Yes course, Sam it's nothing serious. We can be casual and on your terms until your ready"

"Why are you so understanding Lexy. I do love you it's just way too soon after Cat and everything my head all over the place at the moment"

"I know, Sam I understand. It's a casual encounter till you say otherwise and I love you too, Sam. I will wait however long it takes" Lexy says, Sam is speechless at that point and Sam just Snuggles into Lexy showing she has nothing else to say.

Lexy relax's into Sam's arms smiling. They both fall back asleep in the bed.

2 HOURS LATER

Lexy wakes up about half 9 in the morning. She sits up on the bed watching Sam sleeping. 1 hour quickly goes by.

Sam wakes up seeing lexy watching her sleep.

"You do know it's rude to stare" Sam says giggling.

"You didn't even notice I've been watching you for a while your gorgeous"

"It's still rude and anyway I wouldn't have noticed I was asleep" Sam says grinning and giggling. Lexy looks away embarrassed and thinking about it all.

"Lexy I was joking it's fine I was asleep"

Lexy Giggles loudly "well it is half 10 in the morning. I'm normally up and about by now but I'm glad I'm here with you and that sexy body of yours."

"I'm glad I'm here with you too, I'm normally up and about too but I was comfy Lex"

"Come on lazy bones we are going for breakfast or lunch my treat"


	3. Chapter 3

I care about you

chapter 3

Sam and Lexy get out of bed getting ready to go out for something to eat.

Lexy says "Sam can I borrow some clothes this dress is so creased"

Sam shouts from the bathroom "Yes course choose something in the wardrobe"

Lexy walks over and chooses a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She starts getting ready it was 11am and she goes and puts the kettle on realising Sam's still in the bathroom

Lexy says "Sam you ok?"

Sam says "Yes ill be one minute" sam says struggling getting ready she had realised since Cat had died the smallest of tasks had got harder, she thought to herself maybe dating or a good friendship with Lexy might help her get passed this hard few months.

Lexy really loved and cared about Sam and didnt want to push her to far. She would wait as long as possible after last night she knew it was definitly Sam she wanted to be with.

Lexy felt a bit guilty, she knew Tess liked her but ever since she met Sam she thought she was amazing and fancied her.

Sam came out of the bathroom and looked at Lexy smiling as she said "Its almost lunchtime, we could go for a run later if you want"

Lexy looks at Sam "Yeah that sounds good, now come on hurry up im staving"

Sam laughs "Well I would offer you something but i have only got a slice of bread in"

Lexy says "Thats why we are going out I saw there was nothing in last night"


End file.
